The present invention relates to a winding frame which is pivotably securable to a winding machine support for supporting a rotatably driveable winding core onto which a yarn is wound. The term xe2x80x9cwinding corexe2x80x9d is to be understood as a proxy for the term xe2x80x9cwinding tubexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cwinding packagexe2x80x9d. The term xe2x80x9cfilamentxe2x80x9d encompasses the totality of yarn formed geometries such as, for example, spinning or two-for-one or twist yarns of various machine assemblies.
A winding frame of the type above referred to is disclosed, for example, in DE-PS 38 09 421 A1, and includes two opposed carry arms between which is rotatably supported a winding core onto which yarn is to be wound. The rotatative driving of the winding core is effected by a friction drive roller against which the winding core lies and which performs the function of a support roller. Another possibility for effecting the driving of the winding core is an individual motor securable on the winding frame which directly drives the winding core which itself is supported against a freely rotatable support roller. In conventional winding frames, the damping apparatus, which is operable to oppose unscheduled swing movements of the winding frame during regular winding of a winding core, comprises a guide rod pivotally mounted to the machine frame along which a guide is movable, the guide being movably secured to the winding frame by ball pins or ball studs and having a friction-or brake-jaw movably secured thereto which is biasable by a spring against the guide rod. In this manner, a swing movement free rotation of the winding core during winding thereon to is ensured. A damping apparatus such as this isxe2x80x94especially because of the movable connection of the braking element on the guidexe2x80x94relatively prone to disruptions and is, thus, not operationally reliable.
The present invention achieves the objective of providing a winding frame, having a damping apparatus, of relatively simple construction which is nonetheless operationally reliable.
To achieve this objective, the inventive damping apparatus includes a guide rod movably secured to the winding frame upon which can act at least one braking surface adjustably movable in a direction perpendicular to the axis of the guide rod, the guide rod extending through a housing pivotally mounted on the machine frame.
In accordance with the present invention, only two swing movement dispositions are needed, namely, the swingable positioning of the guide rod on the winding frame and, on the other hand, the swingable positioningxe2x80x94that is, the pivotable positioningxe2x80x94of the housing, which houses the braking surface, on the machine frame. In this manner, a high functioning reliability of the damping apparatus is ensured and this is so especially because the braking surface is adjustable only in the direction perpendicular to the axis of the guide rod.
The braking surface can be actuated by spring or pressurized air.
Further features of the invention are set forth in the description and claims hereto.